Setting gears
by ThePuzzled
Summary: I wake up from a long sleep. Under the debris of the mansion I use to call my home, I am pulled away from my nightmare and set on a journey to become a COG soldier. I do not wish to reveal my past, nor my identity. Only time will tell what truly was my destiny.


-Prologue-

"_I shall remain vigilant and unyielding in my pursuit of the enemies of the Coalition. I will defend and maintain the order of life as it was proclaimed by the Allfathers of the Coalition in the Octus Canon. I will forsake the life I had before so I may perform my duty as long as I am needed. Steadfast. I shall hold my place in the machine and acknowledge my place in the Coalition. I am a Gear. _"

— The Oath of the Coalition

I woke up in a glass tube, caged. The door was locked and there was no escape from my fate. I'm alive, but I wonder how. All I remember is a stolen motorcycle, an attempt to my freedom. Then the vague memory of a crash. A tree on the road, a branch. Blood pouring at every heart beat from my chest. Him walking toward me with a smile.

"I got you." He whispered.

Fear and then nothingness.

How long as I been laying in this room, I wondered. There was no sign of time. Not even a sound. Although, I assume a lot of months, or years must have passed. The walls were covered with dirt and bullet holes. I could not see outside, even with the roof falling apart around the devise which was trapping me. I tried to move. Every inch of my body was aching. It was a torture to simply look at myself.

I desperately attempt to raise the glass trapping me. How could this apparatus still be working after all this time? How was I woken up? Looking to my side, I notice a generator still functional. I'm guessing it helped me stay alive through this ordeal. Voices. Gun shots. Someone's there. I find myself closing my eyes and praying it wouldn't be my father. The one person I have been trying to escape from.

"Wretches!" someone yelled.

More gun shots, chainsaws. I could hear the blood splatter on the walls, bones breaking. The violent song finally ended after several minutes, and then I saw shadows appear in the room I was held in. They dropped down, trying to catch their breath from the fight. One of them approached my cage.

"Finally! It worked! Are you okay in there? "

The sound was a bit muffled. I guess it was dense glass. My father didn't want me to escape again.

"Let's open the tube, General Hoffman. "

The man nodded. He looked battle worn. Very exhausted.

"Let's get you out of there. Damn scientists. You're lucky to be alive. " he started. " We nearly missed this room too. You were deep under this mansion. There's not much left around this area."

The lid opened. I coughed due to the vast amount of dust falling on me. I didn't complain though. In fact, I was satisfied, happy to see COG soldiers. People I could trust. I was picked up and thrown over one of the soldiers shoulder. I winced in pain, but didn't say a word. They picked up their weapons. I didn't seem like such a pain to carry around.

"Take lead. " Hoffman said. "Make sure the path is clear."

We finally made it outdoors. I was expecting greenery, a blue sky, light. Instead, I found a dark, grey and collapsing world. What was once the beautiful city of Ilima was now a vast wasteland.

"How long have I been out?" I attempt to ask in a rough voice.

"Nearly five years, at least that's what the monitor said." One of my savior replied.

Five years? My father must be dead then. He was so obsessed with his researches. I was in the way. I didn't want to help him in his plans. I wanted to be a soldier, like these men. When he wasn't in the lab, I was his test subject. At home. It was too late when I finally understood his intentions. My mother long passed away, she was no longer able to help me.

A raven picked up the squad. The pilot seemed surprised to count one more among them. They sat me down on one of the bench. I forgot I had a fear of heights. Guess i'll have to get used to it. If I recover, I want to walk with them, act like them. I want to try saving what is left of this world. As little as it may seem.

"I want to fight too, if I can." I said weakly.

"You have a lot of catching up to do, and a lot of rest to take." Hoffman smirked. "I'm taking you to the best nurse I know, she'll patch you up in no time. You look like crap."

"Thank you." Is all I managed to reply.

"You'll have a lot of explaining to do. I won't run you through an interrogation yet though. Actually, one thing. Your name?"

"I thought I wouldn't be interrogated yet." I managed a smile.

"I need it for my files. Military reports."

"Then call me K."

I couldn't help but think that a lot of questions should be left unanswered. Feeling the breeze on my face, I slowly drift away and fall asleep on the nearest shoulder. He won't be the only one running an interrogation soon. One thing I desperately want to ask. My anonymity.


End file.
